The Fairy Tail Awards
by el Otaku
Summary: Join us for the unforgettable 1st Fairy Tail awards hosted by Lucy Heartfilia and co-hosted by Mirajane Strauss and Erza Scarlet. Learn who wins the awards and Follow, Review, and Vote! Thanks!


The Guild was filled with thousands of mages from across the world. It stood tall and wide as if it were a castle. Multicolored flames flung themselves around and danced against the shadows. Many cheers came crashing out as the audience gazed upon the golden flames that emerged from thin air. Romeo created a stunning fireworks show. The flames swirled around sprinkling multicolored ash and bursting together to create new colored flames.

"Bullet Storm!"

Bisca cocked back her machine guns and reloaded them.

Suddenly, glowing ashes came raining down on the audience as they sighed with flabbergasted ooooohs and aaaaahs.

Suddenly, Gajeel appeared on the stage with his performer's getup and all the Fairy tail guild members murmured in agreement and roared out, "YO! GAJEEL GET OFF THE DAMN STAGE! YA CAN'T SING YOU DUMBASS!"

Gajeel ignored their hideous comments and sang with a voice as abrasive and loud as his skin, "GI~HI~HI~GI~HI~HI~GI~HI~HI~GI~HI~HI~GI~HI~HI~GI~HI~HI~"GI~HI~HI~!"

Erza roared like an Aztec Warrior and body slammed against Gajeel and mumbled, "Mira, Cobra, you're up."

"Kon'nichiwa everyone! I will sing my original one-hit-wonder for you today!", she rang with excitement.

Cobra yelled, "Sound Palm!", creating feedback and a winged microphone fluttered towards Mira. Her excited voice shifted into a beautiful soothing melody like a lullaby. Her voice echoed and magnified, "As I walk past your room, my shadow falls through your door, One more day you're not here, When will my time go by? Gazing up at the stars above, I pray that they guide your way, Just look up and follow the starlight back home to me, So when your voice begins to fill with tears, look up and, When the night's wonder sets the sun down, be my surprise. I will be waiting here, Under the starry sky, To light your pathway just count on the stars, Follow them to your door, Follow them home..."

Following her beautiful, silky voice were thousands of approving cheers from the crowd.

Lucy emerged from backstage and appeared in a snowy, white dress that complimented her legs that were peeking out from the dress.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the 1st Official Fairy Tail Awards!", her voice echoed as Cobra vibrated the air.

Long velvet drapes were pulled back to reveal Erza, wearing her purple casino dress with the Heart Kreuz cross on the top left and Mira, wearing a golden dress edged with frills.

Lucy's voice broadcasted over the audience once again,

"I am Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Spirit Mage, and your host!", she winked.

"I am Erza Scarlet, as some may call me, 'Titania' or 'The Fairy Queen'", she got a evil glare from Evergreen who flipped her head sideways.

She continued, "But today, I am not Titania. Today, I am your co-host for the Fairy Tail Awards."

"Kon'nichiwa, I am Mirajane Strauss! You may have seen me in Sorcerer Weekly Magazine! I am a co-host!", she squealed shrilly and excitedly.

All the men in the crowd stared at the three seductresses with bulging eyes. They roared and cheered as they gulped down sake.

Makarov gulped down numerous bottles of sake and yelled in gibberish with a drunk voice and flushed cheeks,

"Bunny-chan, where are you? Bu-Buu-Bunny-chan! Neekooo-chan! Neko-chan! B-boo-Booby-chan! Come punish me!"

Macao and Wakaba gave him awkward stares and giggled amongst themselves.

Natsu and Gray screamed, "Yo, Gramps. You Okay?"

Makarov grabbed Natsu and Gray and murmured, "Oh, Bunny-chan, Neko-chan, you both have wonderful breasts! So soft, so squishy!"

Natsu and Gray both left a footprint on Makarov's face and jerked their heads towards the stage.

Lucy echoed her voice and burst with excitement,

"Ladies and Gentlemen! The Voting Category is...Favorite Female Character!

The Nominees are:"

Erza whispered into Lucy's ear,

"Umm...we don't have any nominees for the category. We'll have to vote from scratch."

"WHAT! DAMN IT!", she exclaimed as the crowd cackled hideously and nervously continued,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner will be announced soon and we will be voting from scratch..."

"WHAT! AWWW!", they murmured disappointedly.

Mira snickered with her devilish cackle,

"Although, we can have a...Swimsuit contest!", her voice shifted back to a little girl's.

Lucy started panicking and sweat rolled down her neck. Makarov and the men of the guild started snorting like raging bul

Suddenly, Jenny Realight appeared from backstage and squealed,

"Not so fast Mirajane! We still haven't settled things from the Grand Magic Games just yet!"

"Yes we did! I won after I revealed my battle form! I won!", she roared with her demon persona.

"Well then are you afraid you're gonna lose again? Hmm?"

"I see how it is! It's on Jenny!"

Mira flashed into a revealing golden bikini followed by Cana, Levy, and Juvia entering the stage with swimsuits. Jenny transformed into a revealing bikini as well, followed by Risley, Arania, and Minerva. The swimsuit competition continued as Erza roared, "LEGEND BIKINI BITCHES!"

More and more women switched from Jenny's team to Mira's team such as Kagura, Milliana, and Arania.

Lucy yelled, "I open the gate of thee...Ram and Maid!"

Virgo appeared wearing a frilly-edged bikini tied together with chains, and Aries in a revealing wool bikini. With that, all the men in the crowd fainted with rosy cheeks, and it was quite obvious that Mira's team had won.

Erza announced excitedly, "LEGEND BIKINI...um...I mean don't forget to vote for your **Favorite Female Character**! Thanks for coming! Bye!"

Following Erza's announcement were thousands of lively cheers from the audience. They slowly transcended from their seats and started to roll out the enormous guild. The anticipation hung in the air and many awaited the results.

**Hello everyone :) If you liked the story please review and possibly add some feedback in the review. It would make my day and I will definitely go improve it. This is my first chapter story so I tried to make it as detailed as I could. I wanted to satisfy all of you guys reading this story. Anyways, follow the story for more of The Fairy Tail Awards. Also, please vote for the categories. Example: Favorite Female Character: Erza. I will bold and underline the category in case you don't catch it. Thank you ;D**


End file.
